Broxbourne railway station
1.394 | railexits0708 = 1.496 | railexits0809 = 1.456 | railexits0910 = 1.340 | railexits1011 = 1.340 |platforms = 4 |gridref = TL374072 |latitude = 51.747 |longitude = -0.011 | symbol = rail | fare_zone = B | map_type = Hertfordshire | coord_region = GB-HRT | original = Northern and Eastern Railway | pregroup = Great Eastern Railway | postgroup = London and North Eastern Railway | years1 = | years2 = ? | events1 = Opened as Broxbourne and Hoddesdon | events2 = Renamed Broxbourne }} Broxbourne railway station, opened in 1840,The Industrial History of Broxbourne serves Broxbourne in Hertfordshire, England. It is on the West Anglia Main Line, and train services are provided by Greater Anglia, who also manage the station. History Broxbourne Station was officially opened by the Northern and Eastern Railway on 15 September 1840. It was on their proposed line to Cambridge, but the next section of the line to Latton Mill (Harlow) was not opened until August 1841. Therefore for a short period of time Broxbourne served as the terminus for the line which ran up the Lea Valley from Stratford Junction where it joined the Eastern Counties Railway. The station was moved from its original site in Station Road to the present site in 1959. The station was Grade II listed in March 2009; "one of a very small number of post-war railway stations of clear architectural distinction".http://www.britishlistedbuildings.co.uk/en-506687-broxbourne-railway-station-hoddesdon Ticket barriers were installed in 2011. The centre platforms (platforms 2 and 3) were extended to accommodate 12-coach trains in December 2011, though initially no 12-coach trains are scheduled to call. Service on a Sunday service to Stratford]] The typical Monday-Saturday off-peak service from the station is: *4 tph (trains per hour) to London Liverpool Street, of which: **2 call at Cheshunt and Tottenham Hale, taking 28 minutes. **2 call at Cheshunt, Waltham Cross, Enfield Lock, Brimsdown, Ponders End,Tottenham Hale and Hackney Downs, taking 36 minutes. *1 tph to Stratford, calling at Cheshunt, Enfield Lock, Northumberland Park and Tottenham Hale, taking 29 minutes. *2 tph to Hertford East, calling at Rye House, St Margarets (Herts) and Ware, taking 17 minutes. *1 tph to Stansted Airport, calling at Roydon, Harlow Town, Harlow Mill, Sawbridgeworth, Bishop's Stortford and Stansted Mountfitchet, taking 35 minutes. (Passengers can also reach Stansted Airport by taking either Cambridge service and changing at Harlow Town.) *2 tph to Cambridge, of which: *1 calls at Harlow Town, Sawbridgeworth, Bishop's Stortford, Audley End, Whittlesford Parkway and Shelford, taking 51 minutes. *1 calls at Roydon, Harlow Town, Harlow Mill, Sawbridgeworth, Bishop's Stortford, Stansted Mountfitchet, Elsenham, Newport (Essex), Audley End, Great Chesterford and Whittlesford Parkway, taking 59 minutes. On Sundays the off-peak service is: *2 tph to London Liverpool Street, of which: **1 calls at Cheshunt and Tottenham Hale, taking 30 minutes. **1 calls at Cheshunt, Theobalds Grove, Turkey Street, Southbury, Edmonton Green, Seven Sisters and Hackney Downs, taking 38 minutes. *1 tph to Hackney Downs, calling at all stations as per the slow Liverpool Street layout just above and taking 29 minutes. This service does continue to Liverpool Street but is overtaken by the fast service and should not be used for that purpose. *1 tph to Stratford, calling at Cheshunt, Waltham Cross, Enfield Lock, Brimsdown, Ponders End and Tottenham Hale, taking 32 minutes. *2 tph to Hertford East as above, taking 18 minutes. *2 tph to Cambridge, of which: **1 calls at Harlow Town, Sawbridgeworth, Bishop's Stortford, Audley End and Whittlesford Parkway, taking 50 minutes. **1 calls at all stations as per the second Cambridge layout above, and then Shelford (after Whittlesford Parkway), taking 61 minutes. References External links }} Category:Railway stations in Hertfordshire Category:Former Great Eastern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1840 Category:Railway stations served by Greater Anglia Category:DfT Category C2 stations Category:Grade II listed railway stations Category:Grade II listed buildings in Hertfordshire